Happily Ever After
by Chillianne Erythroxylon
Summary: Drabble, Canon. Kedua insan itu berjalan beriringan. Wanita berambut merah jambu, pria bersurai pirang bermata biru. Akhir yang indah. Pair? Guess it. Curious? Just check it ;


**a/n: **please, read it until the end. You'll see the surprise here. And Chill don't need a flame from you all :P ending tak sesuai harapan? Lihatlah siapa yang menentukan. Marah? Lihat siapa yang membuat fic ini. Kecewa? You'd better make your own fic :p *digampar*

Happy reading and please, read it until the end. Understand it?  
Don't like? Just don't read it.  
Curious? Read it until the end like what Chill's said! xD

* * *

**.**

**Tittle: **_**Happily Ever After  
**_**Rate: **_**K+**_**  
Language: **_**Indonesian**_**  
Disclaimer: **_**Kishimoto Masashi**_

**Summary: **_Drabble, Canon. Kedua insan itu berjalan beriringan. Wanita berambut merah jambu, pria bersurai pirang bermata biru. Akhir yang indah. Pair? Guess it. Curious? Just check it ;)_

**Warning(s): **_**Drabble, Canon, almost future fic, typo(s), etc.**_

**NaruSaku? Entah. Baca saja :)  
SasuSaku? Ahahaha. Chill bilang, tolong dibaca saja.  
No pair? Guess it.  
Jangan dulu panas :P *digampar***

**.**

* * *

Wanita berambut merah jambu itu memasang paras cerianya seperti biasa. Wajahnya berseri keibuan.

Ia berjalan, pelan, dengan langkah kaki yang sangat tenang. Menikmati bunyi derap kakinya yang menginjak permukaan aspal dan sepoi angin sore yang membelai rambut pendeknya. Sesekali ia bersenandung kecil seraya mengelus perut buncitnya yang kian membesar, membuat sosok pemuda pirang di sampingnya tersenyum kecil.

Ah, mantan _kunoichi _dan murid dari _Godaime _Hokage itu tengah berjalan beriringan dengan sang _Rokudaime _Hokage. Terlihat serasi memang. Suasana kehangatan menyeruak dari percakapan-percakapan kecil mereka dan tawa riang sepasang ninja Konoha itu.

Naruto dan Sakura. Siapa yang tak mengenal mereka?

Tak henti-hentinya Sakura mengelus sayang perut buncitnya yang berisi kehidupan. Telapak tangan hangatnya merasakan pergerakan-pergerakan kecil pada permukaan perut itu. Ia memejamkan matanya.

"Hahaha … menikmati waktu bersantai bersama si kecil, Sakura-_chan_?"

Naruto membuka mulutnya. Hokage pirang tersebut kemudian menggerakkan tangannya, ikut menyentuh perut buncit itu. "Ahh. Dia begitu agresif. Kusentuh sekali saja langsung menendang-nendang," guraunya disertai cengiran rubah. Sakura tersenyum lembut.

"Mereka, Naruto. Mereka. Aku mengandung dua janin,"

Iris _turquoise _itu kemudian terbelalak kaget. Namun sedetik kemudian ia tertawa riang seraya kembali mengelus perut berisi dua kehidupan itu. "Waah! Hebat, Sakura-_chan_! Hebat sekali! Aku tidak tahu kalau kau mengandung dua janin. Apa jenis kelamin mereka? Laki-laki? Atau mungkin perempuan?"

Wanita berambut merah jambu sebahu itu kemudian tertawa kecil. Ia menggenggam tangan pria itu dan kembali membawanya ke arah perut bawahnya. "Dengar, mereka bilang keduanya. Hahaha. Mungkin laki-laki dan perempuan, Naruto. Kuharap seperti itu," ujarnya lembut. Seulas senyuman halus terpeta di wajah cantiknya.

"Ah, ya. Kuharap juga begitu,"

Naruto membalas senyuman itu.

Mereka kembali menutup mulut. Suasana hening menyelimuti keduanya. Kedua insan itu berjalan beriringan. Wanita berambut merah jambu, pria bersurai pirang bermata biru. Hanya lidah orang sekitar yang bergerak meliuk menghasilkan sebuah bunyi; percakapan, teriakan, tangisan, dan sebagainya. Hari ini memang belum terlalu petang. Matahari masih bertakhta di atas barat.

Angin sepoi yang sejuk, dedaunan rimbun yang berguguran. Konoha memang indah. Sama seperti akhir cerita kedua insan itu. Akhir yang indah.

Puluhan pasang mata menatap lembut Naruto dan Sakura. Mereka menyorotkan tatapan kagum, seolah mata itu berkata; _'Ah-indahnya-akhir-cerita-kalian-berdua!'_

.

.

.

Langkah keduanya berhenti di depan gerbang Konoha yang terbentang luas, menampakkan panorama alam yang indah nan hijau. Sehijau _emerald _Sakura. "Ayo!" Naruto menarik tangan Sakura lembut.

Mereka menghampiri sesosok pria berseragam ANBU. Di balik topeng elang itu, bersembunyilah sosok wajah elok seelok emas murni dan tatapan tajam mata kelam. Mata itu sekelam langit malam, dan tatapannya setajam burung elang.

Di samping pria itu, berdiri seorang wanita berambut _indigo _sepinggang dengan mata peraknya yang menawan. Kedua pasang manusia berambut gelap itu kemudian berjalan menghampiri Naruto dan Sakura. Mereka saling menghampiri. Hingga …

.

.

.

"Ah, _Teme_. Akhirnya kau pulang. Kasihan Sakura-_chan _yang sedang mengandung anakmu. Dan … ah, Hinata-_chan_-ku sayang. Apa kabarmu?"

Pria itu tersenyum kecil di balik topeng ANBU-nya.

Ia menghampiri Sakura.

Memeluk sosok itu erat.

Tak memedulikan cengiran sang Hokage dan tawa geli istri dari sang _Rokudaime_.

.

.

.

"Aku pulang," bisiknya.

.

.

.

"_Okaeri, _Sasuke-_kun_ … kami menunggumu,"

.

.

.

Ah, sebuah akhir yang indah untuk Naruto dan Sakura.

—**FIN**—

* * *

Believe it or not, with surely, actually Chill nggak suka sama pair NaruSaku. Jadi maaf banget sebanget bangetnya buat NaruSaku fans ;A; *sujud sujud* —dan sumpah, Chill nggak bermaksud ngejebak kalian lewat fic ini 8DD kalian sendiri yang terjebak … *dibunuh*

Flame? Terserah kalian, tapi … adakah kegiatan lain yang lebih 'rasional' daripada membuang waktu untuk memberikan flame pada fic ini? *senyum manis sambil bawa pisau cincang* *eh*

Dan, untuk SasuSaku fans. Err … haha. No comment dah. *digeplak*  
Well, it's time to give me a feedback! :D *nyodorin es krim*

.

Chillianne Erythroxylon™  
30/04/2012


End file.
